1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for controlling and managing the production temperature of hydrocarbons and other fluids being produced through a wellbore designed to bring the fluids to the earth's surface from a subsurface producing zone or formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to drill one or more wellbores into the earth for the search and production of hydrocarbons and other similar fluids located in subsurface reservoirs. There are situations where the produced fluids are so relatively hot that there is a danger of overheating the geologic formations overlying the production zone, such as a hydrate or a permafrost layer overlying a hydrocarbon reservoir. Overheating of a permafrost layer may for example cause the permafrost to expand or thaw and thereby cause significant wellbore stability issues. Disassociation of a hydrate zone may cause other problems as well. Where the danger exists, current practice is to either limit operations to instances where the produced fluids are naturally low enough in temperature to not cause a problem, or to rely on natural cooling up a lower wellbore which is deep enough and has enough length to allow sufficient natural cooling before the produced fluids reach the danger zone.
As a result, a significant quantity of hydrocarbon, mineral or other resources have remained undeveloped because of a lack of enabling technology. This is because current producing methods do not provide adequate temperature protection, control, and management. There is a need, therefore, for new methods and systems of overcoming such limitations.